


Pickup

by exandriantrashpanda (topothesia)



Category: Critical Role (Web Series) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 04:33:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15429102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/topothesia/pseuds/exandriantrashpanda
Summary: Sam and Liam try something new.





	Pickup

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for a prompt at the Critical Kink meme. Thanks, prompter!

“Okay. Okay. Restraints, safewords reviewed, supplies -- are you sure you want to do this?”

“Would I have let you tie me down if I wasn’t?”

“This is new for us, Liam! I just want to be sure.”

“Yes, Sam, I am 100% sure that I want you to tie me down to this bed and have your wicked way with me.”

“Okay. Okay. So, now that I have you at my, uh, mercy…”

“That could have been said a little more forcefully.”

“Are you giving me notes? ...are you trying to direct this?”

“Well…”

“Which one of us just won a major award here?”

“Maybe I just want you to shut me up.”

[...]

“Oh, fuck, Sam, yeah, fuck…”

“...Dammit…”

“What?”

“The lube...kinda rolled off the bed? And landed face down with the cap open? And now there’s a puddle. A puddle of all of it.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?”

“It’s fine! It’s fine! We’ll clean it up later. We can do...other things instead.”

“What other th -- oh fuck, yes, that will do nicely.”

[...]

“Yeah, Sam, that’s good...oh....wait, ow…”

“Ow?”

“Ow, red, ow, I have a cramp in my damn calf!”

“Okay, okay, let’s get you untied.”

“I just need to stand up and stretch it out…”

“Watch out for the…”

“...puddle. Which I have just stepped in.”

“Don’t slip! I’ve got you.” 

“It was Chekov’s lube puddle, wasn’t it?”

“That is one of the weirdest things you’ve ever said. Let me get you a towel.”

“Thank you.”

“Better?”

“Much.”

“Come here.”

“Thank you for trying this. Even if it didn’t end up like we planned.”

“At least we didn’t end up in the emergency room? But maybe we’re too old for this.”

“Never. But I have a few notes for next time…”


End file.
